


bring him back.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, wlw author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: Tony and Steve have a shouting match what’s new? Oh right, feelings and a man back from the dead.





	bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahha i like pain apparently and civil war is a hoax leave me alone and the chapters are short bc why not

Bucky was gone again, but only temporarily Steve hoped. They took down Hydra, Bucky remembered him, he almost drowned and Bucky saved him. At the moment however he was sitting in the kitchen of the Avengers compound moping because he isn’t cleared by his doctor to chase Bucky yet. He hears footsteps enter the kitchen and looks up from his coffee to see none other than Tony, they were in a bit of a rough spot right now and always. Tony sighed and got his own cup of coffee, taking a seat next to Steve. 

“You can’t chase him.” Tony said out of nowhere and Steve just sighed and got up to leave before the doors slammed shut and locked. He hears Tony thank F.R.I.D.A.Y. and whirled around, extremely pissed off now. Steve sets his cup down since he knows he can break if he wants but shouldn’t and glares at Tony. “Open. The. God. Damn. Doors.” Steve bites out, malice dripping from his voice. “No.” Now he slaps the table. “What do you want from me Tony? Bucky was all I ever had back then and he saved me more times than I count I owe it to him to save him!” Steve yells and it’s Tony who glares this time. 

“You can’t just stop being an Avenger!” Tony yells and Steve huffs a laugh. “I’m not you asshole! If some world ending shit goes down I’ll be right there but that’s not happening now is it?” He yells again and Tony is silent for a moment. “Why are you doing all of this for him Steve? He’s a murderer.” Tony isn’t yelling anymore and somehow that pisses him off more, Steve grits his teeth at that.  “He was brainwashed! What do you not understand about that? He didn’t want to do that shit! He didn’t have a choice or a will!” Tony rolls his eyes. “If this was anyone else you’d hunt them down and lock them up.  Why is Barnes different? Why are you about to tear apart the world to find him?” Tony isn’t yelling when he says this but Steve can tell he’s still angry so he decides to reason with him. “Would you do it for Pepper?” Steve is back at a normal tone of voice now and Tony looks up at him, confused. “You would. You’d do the same shit so why can’t you understand?” He feels pent up tears prick his eyes but doesn’t let them fall.

”It’s different Steve she’s the love of my-“ Tony cuts himself off with a realization and looks up at Steve with more understanding eyes. “You love him.” Tony whispers and it’s not a question, it’s obvious in the way Steve has become obsessed since he found his old war buddy alive again. “You’re goddamn right I do, now am I going to have to kick down that door? I have places to be.” The door clicks and swings open, Tony looks up at him from where he’s sitting. “I’m sorry Steve, go find your guy.” Steve gives a curt nod and leaves. Neither of them noticed a man with long brown hair, a metal arm and a broken soul listening from the vents. 

 


End file.
